


not a golden sound

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, mute!bucky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Умом Стив понимает, что Баки все еще может издавать звуки, а с достаточно серьезным физиотерапевтическим лечением, вероятно, сможет и говорить. У него ведь отняли язык, а не голосовые связки.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [not a golden sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8792353) by [macabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabre/pseuds/macabre). 



> Спасибо Voodoo Child., Red_Sally и nano_belka за вычитку <3

Умом Стив понимает, что Баки все еще может издавать звуки, а с достаточно серьезным физиотерапевтическим лечением, вероятно, сможет и говорить. У него ведь отняли язык, а не голосовые связки.

И Баки тоже понимает – Стив знает это. Но был ли Баки запрограммирован на полное молчание (что весьма возможно) или просто стеснялся – насколько мог стесняться в принципе – своего голоса, неизвестно. Как и то, когда именно ему удалили язык – такой информации в досье на Зимнего Солдата они не нашли. 

Все, что Стив знает, – шок от появления Баки на улице. И от того, что Баки швыряет в него ножи. И стреляет. Как бы Стив ни умолял, заставить Баки остановиться не получается, и стоит ему отвернуться, чтобы оттолкнуть Наташу, Баки сразу исчезает.

– Это он, Зимний Солдат.

– Но я знал его.

Стив пытается убедить ее, что в следующий раз, когда он подберется так близко, Стив сможет договориться. Сэм недоверчиво слушает их разговор, а Наташа уныло смеется, держась за простреленное плечо.

– Зимний Солдат не разговаривает.

Кто же знал, что она имела в виду – буквально.

До того, как упасть в реку, Стив просит, умоляет из всех сил, а Баки просто смотрит. И глаза у него делаются все шире и ярче. Он останавливается, занеся металлический кулак, в этот момент стекло трескается, и Стив падает.

Когда он просыпается, то чувствует что-то под головой. Или кого-то. Боевая экипировка Баки все еще холодная и мокрая; его грудь дрожит, когда Стив поднимает голову и пытается взглянуть на человека, который баюкает его, лежа на берегу реки, но тело не поддается, а в глазах все плывет.

Больше всего, конечно, Стив потрясен тем, что сделали с Баки. Тот не соглашается ни на психологический, ни на физический осмотр, как того требует Щ.И.Т., и только благодаря глупой удаче им удается скрыться: вместе с Сэмом они вытаскивают Баки из правительственного госпиталя сразу, как Стив встает на ноги. От рук Баки пострадала уже не одна медсестра или доктор, но сам факт того, что он никого не убил, убеждает Стива: тот понемногу возвращает себе контроль.

Сэм не доверяет Баки, боится его; это легко заметить по его поведению рядом с ним, но еще тревожнее реакция Баки на всех вокруг, включая Стива. Между вспышками ярости он сворачивается в тугой клубок, и иногда кажется, будто так он пытается защитить живую руку. Длинные волосы закрывают лицо, но Стив видит взгляд, который все равно внимательно наблюдает за каждым движением в комнате. Именно так ведут себя те, кого подвергали длительным пыткам.

Они все равно отправляются к Сэму, по крайней мере, на первое время. Стиву нужно залечить раны, и Сэм настаивает на том, чтобы выздоравливал он под присмотром. Непонятно, чего можно ожидать от Баки в доме, но тот всего лишь садится на корточки в углу гостиной, лицом к кухне, где расположена задняя дверь, и смотрит, и ждет.

Он не двигается всю ночь: ни когда Стив засыпает на диване, ни когда Сэм на цыпочках ходит по комнате, приглядывая за Стивом, спящим в одной комнате с убийцей.

– Бак, ты со мной когда-нибудь заговоришь? – спрашивает Стив, закончив очередной рассказ, надеясь сдвинуться с мертвой точки. Наташа твердила, что Баки не вспомнит его, но Стив не может в это поверить. К тому же, Баки ничего подобного не говорил. Но и в глаза Стиву он не смотрит. Каждый раз, когда он наблюдает за Стивом, взгляд фокусируется где-то в районе его плеч.

Случается это примерно через неделю, и даже после они не вполне понимают, что именно произошло. Сэм готовит обед на кухне – кипятит воду, – когда Стив переступает порог, и прежде чем он успевает сделать хоть что-то, Баки влетает на кухню и сметает кастрюлю с водой на пол. И себе на ноги. Он издает звук – ужасное рычание, которое резко обрывается, когда Баки, хромая – но все равно быстро – уходит.

– Баки, можно я… – Стив аккуратно касается его настоящей руки, – можно мы снимем обувь на минуту? Просто, чтобы посмотреть?

Баки теперь легче подпускает к себе Стива, и если Сэм прав – Баки всего лишь хотел защитить Стива, когда тот зашел на кухню.

– Защитить? От воды?

– Да, старик, – Сэм качает головой, будто поверить не может, что это нужно объяснять, и Стив злится на себя и на него непонятно почему. Просто знает, что ради Баки ему нужно постараться. – Вода кипела, когда ты зашел. Ее кипятил я. Он не доверяет мне, он доверяет тебе.

Картинка медленно становится четкой: как Баки пытали, удерживали, обливали кипятком. А может, заставляли его по очереди опускать в кипяток руки.

– Спасибо, что хоть в меня ее не швырнул. А ведь мог бы.

Нет. Вместо этого он небрежно скинул кастрюлю с плиты на себя. Будто не был уверен, что нужно делать. Будто не знал, что хочет помочь Стиву. 

Стив отводит Баки в их комнату. После первой ночи они решили, что лучше пока придерживаться того же порядка, и с тех пор ничего не менялось. Каждую ночь Баки, не шевелясь, сидел в углу комнаты, пока Стив спал в кровати, и Сэм тоже научился спать, доверяя суперсолдатам в соседней комнате.

Они сидят на кровати, и это кажется шагом навстречу. Стив может прикасаться к Баки, не опасаясь нападения, и это хорошо, но он не собирается насильно стягивать с него обувь, хоть и чувствует запах обожжённой плоти и паленой резины.

Они избавляются от ботинок. На это уходит какое-то время, и стаскивает их именно Баки, пока Стив нависает над ним. Он быстро стягивает обувь, и ступни у него красные, но выглядят не так плохо, как боялся Стив.

Гораздо позже Стив с Сэмом оба признаются, что эта ночь стала настоящим прорывом. Баки позволяет Стиву нанести на кожу мазь с алоэ и уложить себя в кровать, где он и остается – может, потому что ноги болят сильнее, чем он показывает. У Стива глаза на мокром месте от ощущения близости. Но Сэма осеняет: он утягивает Стива за собой из комнаты, стоит Баки уснуть.

– Он не может говорить, Стив.

– Он заговорит, когда захочет. Ему нужно время.

– Нет, Стив, не заговорит. Он действительно не может.

До них безобразно долго доходило, думает Стив, оглядываясь назад.

– Ты думаешь… – Стив даже не может закончить вопрос.

Но Сэм отлично все понимает и почти сразу догадывается.

– Психологическое ли это?

На этом разговор и заканчивается. Стив проводит ночь на полу рядом с кроватью, а Баки откатывается на дальний край, но, по крайней мере, остается в постели. Утром Сэм показывает ему несколько знаков. Не знаков, медленно понимает Стив – жестов. Он спрашивает себя, знал ли Сэм язык жестов раньше или всю ночь не выпускал из рук телефон.

Баки не реагирует.

– Это ничего не значит. Может, он еще не достаточно доверяет мне, чтобы ответить, даже если понимает, что я говорю.

Сэм показывает Стиву, как спросить жестами: «как у тебя дела?» и «что тебе нужно?»

Баки все еще не отвечает.

– Мне кажется, он не знает язык жестов, – признается Стив.

Он никогда не верил, что Гидра научила бы кого-нибудь общаться с людьми, отняв главное средство общения. 

Еще неделю спустя Стив собирает их скудные пожитки в сумку и обнимает Сэма на прощание: пока Баки не видит, на случай, если тот по-прежнему считает Сэма угрозой. Кажется, это уже не так, но Стив не хочет рисковать.

– Вам правда не обязательно уезжать.

– Обязательно. Спасибо тебе за все.

Какое-то время они просто едут. Баки молча сидит на пассажирском сидении, ни на что не реагирует и как будто не волнуется о том, куда они направляются. Стиву тоже все равно, но он считает, что им важно рано или поздно где-нибудь осесть. Так что он покупает старый дом, заполняет шкаф мягкой одеждой, а холодильник – сладкой едой, той, которую Баки раньше так любил.

Именно так в итоге Стив и уговаривает Баки показать. Даже раньше Баки ел далеко не все, а сейчас практически невозможно запихнуть в него кусок, поэтому одним из приоритетов Стива стало то, чтобы Баки немного поправился. Стив повторяет себе, что дело тут может быть в чем угодно. Может, у Баки просто болит зуб.

Но зубы в норме. А вот зияющая, будто выжженная пустота во рту – что угодно, только не норма. Когда он, наконец, уговаривает Баки открыть рот достаточно широко, чтобы можно было посмотреть, то даже не понимает, как именно удалили язык. Он отводит взгляд, потому что слезы режут глаза. Баки не обязательно видеть это.

Стив выбрасывает половину всех запасов еды, вместо этого закупает банки с супом и совершенно новый блендер, который может превратить в пюре что угодно. Они экспериментируют с самыми разными вкусовыми комбинациями, в основном, потому что Стив почти видит улыбку на лице Баки, когда добавляет острый соус шрирача в томатный суп, который приготовил сам. Баки его даже толком не ест, но выражение лица у него так и остается приятно удивленным до конца вечера.

У них бывают хорошие дни.

На самом деле Стив не уверен, что Баки когда-нибудь позволит ему прикоснуться к себе как раньше, но проходит всего лишь три месяца, и похоже, что Баки предпочитает смотреть телевизор, устроившись у Стива на коленях. По ночам ему все так же бывает страшно, иногда он спит под кроватью или забравшись в ванну. Может быть, из-за кошмаров или из-за того, что Стив ворочается, но по утрам, когда Стив кормит его завтраком, он обычно податлив и даже ест у него из рук.

Во второй раз Стив слышит звук, издаваемый Баки, когда целует его в нос, пока они принимают ванну. Во время поисков дома одним из обязательных условий – вторым пунктом после безопасности – было наличие огромной ванной комнаты, где он мог бы установить большую ванну, достаточно просторную для двоих. 

У Баки пена в волосах, и вдруг таким абсурдным кажется вот так вдвоем принимать ванну, что Стиву хочется смеяться и плакать одновременно, но он только наклоняется вперед и целует Баки. Тот издает звук, больше похожий на довольное ворчание, и сам удивляется: глаза расширяются, а лицо заливается краской.

С тех пор, как Стив очнулся после пребывания во льду, этот поцелуй – чуть ли не самое лучшее, что с ним произошло. Следующие несколько часов он отказывается отпускать Баки, целует его везде, надеясь вызвать тот же отклик, но Баки слабо пытается вырваться. Стив отпускает его, им уже давно пора спать – а расписания они придерживаются так строго, словно от этого зависит их жизнь. Стив ложится, наблюдая, как Баки переминается с ноги на ногу.

– Сегодня со мной будешь спать?

Тот дрожит, забираясь в кровать, и Стив позволяет ему легко опереться на себя. Он знает, что Баки хочется физического контакта, особенно после такого вечера, но Баки не нравится чувствовать, будто его удерживают, поэтому Стив лежит неподвижно, как доска, и позволяет Баки решить самому – лечь поближе или подальше. 

Единственной целью Стива становится услышать каждый звук, на который способен Баки. Он экспериментирует, иногда, как ему кажется, жестоко. Он нападает на Баки с поцелуями, надеясь на ответ, а иногда, наоборот, совершенно отстраняется от него – хоть и ненадолго – чтобы увидеть, вздохнет Баки или застонет, когда Стив снова к нему прикоснется.

Он думает попробовать заговорить с Баки о терапии. Сэм звонит чаще остальных, и с помощью Старка они находят имена докторов, которые могли бы изготовить для Баки подобие языка из его собственных тканей, взятых с бедра. До этого, конечно, еще далеко, но Стив понимает, что Сэм просто оставляет ему право надеяться.

Сэм навещает их после того, как Баки впервые смеется. Стив не ожидает этого, и смех выходит таким булькающим, что он пугается, а Баки пропадает из комнаты прежде, чем Стив успевает скрыть удивление. Хоть он и чувствует себя ужасно, но дожидается, пока Баки вернется после прогулки в лесу, чтобы осыпать его поцелуями. 

– Ты – самое прекрасное, что я когда–либо видел или слышал.

Баки снова краснеет, и Стиву кажется, что ему повезло больше всех в мире.

Сэм входит в парадную дверь: на голове у него кепка, за плечами – рюкзак. Он застает Баки за йогой – тот практикует какую-то очередную позу, и Стив не может понять, как он вообще удерживает баланс. Баки замечает Сэма и сбегает наверх, пока Стив идет здороваться.

– Он хорошо выглядит.

– Он немного набрал вес. Пришлось потрудиться, но мы разобрались, что ему нравится есть, а с чем нужна помощь.

Стив рассказывает Сэму, как они пробовали разную еду, как чудом избежали неприятных ситуаций, потому что у Баки нет языка, которым он мог бы двигать пищу во рту.

– Он попытался с помощью стула сделать прием Хеймлиха, – хмурится Стив.

– Боюсь, в этом у него немалый опыт, – отвечает Сэм, стараясь не смеяться.

По случаю приезда Сэма они заказывают пиццу, отчего Стив одновременно безумно рад и чувствует себя виноватым. Баки спускается к ним на запах, безучастно смотрит на еду. Но, кажется, ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как ест Стив. Они сидят вместе на диване, а Сэм, сохраняя разумное расстояние, устраивается в кресле. Баки напряжен до тех пор, пока Стив не запускает пальцы ему в волосы. Баки всегда буквально таял от этого прикосновения. Наконец он откидывается на спинку дивана и расслабляется.

Сэм задерживается у них всего на пару ночей, но ко времени отъезда Баки делает ему его любимый смузи. Он заходит в гостиную и протягивает Сэму стакан, пока тот разговаривает со Стивом.

– Расскажешь, что тут намешано? – спрашивает он Стива. Должно быть, коричневый цвет пестрой жижи его смутил.

– Не-а.

Баки улыбается им, и Стив думает, что, если бы Сэма здесь не было, он бы даже рассмеялся.

Сэм уезжает. Баки чувствует себя все лучше и лучше. Проходит год, и другие тоже навещают их. Наташа встречается с Баки лицом к лицу, тогда как Тони и Пеппер даже мельком не замечают его. На Рождество Стив показывает Баки Большой Каньон. Там холодно, и они мерзнут, прижавшись друг к другу, но оно того стоит – особенно когда местные дикие животные подпускают Баки и позволяют прикоснуться к себе, вызывая у него улыбку.

Все идет так хорошо, что Баки теперь часто смеется – так, что Стив может его слышать. Куда чаще Баки смеется молчаливо, запрокинув голову, но иногда ему так хорошо, что Стиву удается вытянуть из него счастливые вздохи или звуки удовлетворения.

Конечно, есть целый ряд звуков, которые Стив хочет изучить, когда они снова начинают спать вместе. Баки удивительно застенчив, но может Стиву пора и перестать удивляться этому. В их первый раз Баки хранит молчание, и это почти выбивает Стива из колеи, и продолжать трудно, потому что даже выражение лица у Баки – настороженное.

Звуки, которые Стив слышит в тот момент, когда вылизывает Баки, восхитительны. Каждый такой звук Стив слушает с упоением, и, хотя он до сих пор не понимает, зачем люди иногда снимают секс на видео, в такие минуты он почти хочет записать Баки. 

Дела у них идут так хорошо, что Стив теперь может различить свое имя. Иногда Баки зовет его. Вслух. Удивительно. Неузнаваемо. Не похоже ни на один звук, ни на одно другое слово, которое можно понять, но Стив знает, что это, в тот же момент, когда Баки ворчит на него.

Так что Стив решает поднажать.

– Это отличные врачи, Бак. Они могут сделать тебе совершенно новый язык, и он будет как настоящий. Живой. Даже лучше, чем твоя рука. Тебя снова научат говорить.

Но Баки лишь отчаянно трясет головой, и, когда Стив хватает его за руку, с силой вырывается. Стив будто забыл, что Зимний Солдат когда-то существовал. Баки исчезает. Стив звонит Сэму.

– Думаю, не стоит путать его умение издавать звуки с желанием разговаривать так, как это делаем мы с тобой, – говорит тот по телефону однажды поздно вечером. Он звонит, когда Баки снова не дома и бродит где-то по лесу.

– Просто он… не знаю. Будто я уже могу слышать его речь.

– Именно. Ему незачем снова начинать говорить, когда он и так может с тобой общаться. Ему не нужны для этого слова. Ты всегда по жестам и взглядам знал, чего он хочет.

Стив прикусывает щеку, и Сэм громко вздыхает. Такую тишину Стив знает хорошо.

– Что?

– Не знаю, как еще сказать тебе это. Мне кажется, Баки и не собирается общаться с кем-либо, кроме тебя. Так что нет. Он не захочет ни восстановления, ни лечения помимо того, что есть сейчас. 

Стив слышит по голосу, что Сэм переживает. Переживает, сумеет ли Баки когда-нибудь полностью прийти в себя, если не сможет разговаривать с другими людьми. Логически Стив понимает: с ним может случиться что угодно, но еще он знает, что никогда не бросит Баки по своей воле.

Стив больше не поднимает эту тему. Они возвращаются к привычному распорядку. Баки стонет однажды утром, когда после ковра на втором этаже босые ноги ступают на холодный паркет. Стив бросает ему носки с дивана, где он забыл их прошлым вечером.

Стив слышит долгий протяжный вздох, когда заходит с улицы весь мокрый от пота, и Баки медленно оглядывает его сверху вниз. А потом он слышит, как Баки скулит под ним в постели; и, по-прежнему – своё имя, день ото дня всё чаще.  
Он говорит Баки, что они уже совсем постарели, и покупает им кресла-качалки. Когда Стив сидит в своем, Баки садится перед ним, чтобы Стив мог расчесать ему волосы пальцами. После Баки обычно наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на него, и с губ срывается сладкий шепот.

Стив точно знает, что он говорит, и отвечает:

– Я тебя тоже люблю.


End file.
